


浅析种兔配种与假孕关怀注意事项

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hunlay 9410
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	浅析种兔配种与假孕关怀注意事项

茶蛋大学动物医学系的吴世勋教授最近忙一个新的科研项目忙的焦头烂额——他在研究种兔假孕与关怀措施。

众所周知，兔兔是一种很敏感的生物，母兔被抚摸后产生假孕现象的事件层出不穷，不足为奇，然而最近他发现，公兔也会假孕。

吴世勋教授一连小半个月都驻扎在实验室里与一堆兔子为伍，废寝忘食的研究怎么样才能安抚种兔缓解其假孕现象的方法，几乎没有回过家。

吴教授这天深夜照样在观察他养着的一窝假孕的种兔，思考之余一摸下巴才发现自己胡子拉碴，身上衣服也两三天没有换过了，在搜寻了一遍实验室发现每件衣服都穿过之后，吴教授还是决定暂时放下他的兔兔，先回家洗漱一番。

吴教授的家里静悄悄的，他摸索进卧室，轻手轻脚的打开衣橱找了半天才发现他的衬衣不是神秘失踪就是变得皱巴巴的，一件都穿不了。

还好家里还有另外一个人，虽然体格比吴教授小了一号，不过衬衣也是勉勉强强能穿，所以吴教授想临时征用一下另一个隔间的衣服。

或许是吴教授摸摸索索的声音太大，床上原本背对着他睡觉的人哼唧了一声坐起来啪嗒一声打开床头灯，吓的吴教授转过去解释自己不是小偷。

不看不要紧，仔细一看床上的人儿眼睛湿漉漉的，鼻头也红红的，一副受了惊的样子，鼻翼像兔子一样嗡着，警惕的看着吴世勋，一见到他，眼眶红的更厉害，委屈的揉着眼睛埋怨吴世勋怎么一连好久都不回家，小嘴撅起来都能挂一个茶壶。

吴教授眨了眨眼，这段时间忙着观察实验室里的种兔，忘了他还有只家养兔兔需要关怀，他从床的另一头向兔兔爬过去，语气充满愧疚。

“对不起噢...我那个项目马上就要交上去了，所以这段时间特别——”

吴教授话还没说完，就瞥到一抹熟悉的花纹——原来自己失踪的衬衣全被张艺兴压在身下，怪不得皱巴巴的呢。

他一边心疼的擦去悬在张艺兴眼眶的泪珠，一边想要伸手拯救几件衣服出来，刚摸到布料，还没用劲儿，张艺兴就像护崽一样将一团衣服往怀中一扯，说什么都不给吴世勋。

“嗯？”

“你、你好久都不回来，闻不着你的味道我睡不着”张艺兴说着委屈，才被擦干的眼眶又再度湿润起来。

去他喵的种兔吧，反正又不是真怀孕，吴教授今天就是要留在家里陪自己的兔兔。

他心疼的抱住张艺兴毛茸茸的脑袋在发旋儿留下一吻。

“乖噢，我今天不走了，在家抱着你睡觉”

兔兔在吴教授的怀里哼唧了一声，抬头在他耳边扔出了一个爆炸性新闻。

“唔..我好像——有宝宝了”

吴教授猛地抬起头，“你在说什么？”

张艺兴在他怀里扭了扭，还真以为吴世勋没有听清楚，特意又说了一遍自己有宝宝了，还拉着吴世勋的手摸自己软乎乎的肚子。

“可是你是男孩子呀”吴教授不知道是自己研究兔子头昏了，还是张艺兴正在梦游，“男孩子不会怀孕的呀”

张艺兴听了又撇起嘴，像是受了莫大的委屈一样，语调也拐着弯儿。

“可是我就是有宝宝了——我的胸也涨涨的，怎么会没有呢”

——兔子假孕症状：会衔有主人味道的衣物做窝，且会泌乳。

吴教授花了好一会儿才接受他的兔兔也假孕的事实，心中数落自己最近忙研究只顾着实验室里的兔兔，忘了照顾家中兔兔的情绪，关爱少了，兴兔兔才会觉得自己怀孕了。

他将张艺兴放平在枕头上，将他手中的被揉巴成一团的衣物抽出来，钻进被窝才发现张艺兴下身就只穿了一条小内裤。

“兴兴你昏头了——”吴教授一边褪去自己的衣服一边说，顺着张艺兴的思路继续往下说“过了今晚你才会有宝宝”

吴世勋三下五除二就将张艺兴上半身的衣服脱掉，借着灯光看上去，他的胸脯确实比平时大了许多，还没开始前戏，乳尖就已经挺立起来的，甚至还泛着一点水光。

真的就像兔兔发情一样，以往在床上处于被动的张艺兴，今晚无比主动，迫不及待拉着吴世勋的大手就往自己胸脯上放，带着他一边揉还一边说自己涨的难受。

柔嫩的双乳在长着薄茧的双手的触碰下化成一滩水儿，但摸上去似乎比平时更有弹性，这种手感让吴世勋握住了就舍不得放开，听着张艺兴难为情的哼唧声，低头含住了翘立的乳尖，下意识吮吸，果然满口都是浓郁的奶香，还带着一点温暖的甜味儿。

这不科学。

然而情欲当头，吴世勋教授也懒得再计较这合不合乎自然原理，只得闭上眼睛享受的一口一口轻轻嘬着涨大的双乳，他甚至感觉张艺兴主动挺着身子在往自己嘴里送，双腿也紧紧缠着自己的腰身，一团坚硬炽热的硬物摩挲着他的柔软的腹部，搅得吴世勋心痒痒的。

“想...”

吴世勋正忙活着给张艺兴“疏通”，就听见头顶传来细小如蚊子的声音，这才从已经被他含的红肿的乳尖抬头，问张艺兴想什么。

张艺兴红着脸，分不清是因为害臊还是情欲使然，从床上坐起来，软绵绵的推了吴世勋一把，自己倒趴下了，撅着屁股凑在吴世勋的胯间，先是用侧脸隔着内裤蹭了蹭那鼓起的一大包，随即就将其主动扒拉下来，没等吴世勋反应过来就张嘴含住了炙热的头部，像是小兔子吃到胡萝卜一样闭上眼为他吮吸。

吴教授的兔兔饿极了。

张艺兴柔软的舌头舔过粗大的柱身与突出表面的血管，不知饱足的卖力做着深喉，吞咽的声音和吴世勋低微的喘息声交织在一起，以前的张艺兴从未有这么主动过，吴世勋舒服的皱着眉头，一手还揉着他的胸脯，一只手早已伸到了兔兔的禁区，有一下没一下的捏着软乎乎的臀瓣，手指朝臀缝里试探。

好湿。

光是想着平时说什么也拉不下面子给自己口交的张艺兴现在正摇晃着湿漉漉的屁屁伏在自己胯间做着深喉，吴教授就抵挡不住，没几下就兴奋的射了出来，张艺兴非但没躲开，还抬眼软乎乎的看了自己一眼，随即将泄出来的液体舔干净，这才颤悠悠的将口中吴世勋的性器吐出来，自己乖巧的重新躺回了枕头上，双腿呈现诱人的M形，一开一合的小口向吴世勋发出邀请。

发情的兔兔下面充了血，展现出带着情欲的大红色，从身体深处流出来的液体泛着清亮的水光，不需要太多扩张，吴世勋就顺利的扶着自己的性器进入了他的身体，双方都舒服的长叹了一声。

湿的不像话。

“亮..”

小兔子抬起手臂遮住被床头灯照射的不舒服的双眼，拐着弯儿的哼了一声，吴世勋体贴的伸手切掉开关，花了半分钟才重新在黑暗中看清彼此。

他大开大合的操干起来，在熟悉的甬道九浅一深的进进出出，一边也没有忘了去抚慰张艺兴肿胀的双乳，张开嘴帮他吸出更多的乳汁，就像个嗷嗷待哺的新生儿。

吴教授发现张艺兴总是下意识的用手去护住自己的肚子，对此他很是不解。

“怎么了吗？”

张艺兴哼哼唧唧，因为太舒服而涌出的生理泪水顺着眼角流下来，一边将吴世勋往自己胸前按一边叫吴世勋轻一点儿。

“太、太重了啊——会伤、宝宝..”

吴世勋愣了一下，无奈的轻笑出声，动作还真的就放轻缓了许多，不想和张艺兴再计较下去，谁叫因为忙工作而忽略了恋人感受的人是自己呢。

张艺兴又不满意起来，吴世勋动作放轻柔了后那根让他醉生梦死的东西就变成了睡着的野兽，轻轻挠着他的欲望，却不经意引发了山洪一般铺天盖地的瘙痒，这让他又羞又急，甚至还没来得及将吴世勋拔出来，就坐起来和他掉了个个儿，以骑乘的姿势跨坐在吴世勋的身上，还一边不知餍足的扭着屁股将吴世勋吃的更进去。

吴世勋从未见过如此猴急的张艺兴，望着他楚楚可怜的样子又怜惜又好笑，舒服的躺在床上，问他现在这么深，就不怕伤到宝宝吗。

发情的小兔子哭唧唧，上身贴着吴世勋去索取一个缠绵的吻，下身勾人的小口含着巨物本能的收缩，自顾自的扭着腰吞变换着角度吞吐起来。

“不管啦..先要舒服..”

张艺兴扭着腰，随着吴世勋自下而上的节奏呻吟起来，后穴不自觉的冒出水儿，湿滑的肠道在抽插下发出咕叽咕叽的声音，在寂静的夜晚显得格外响亮，听得他自己面红耳赤的将小脸儿埋进吴世勋已经微微汗湿的颈窝，身体却格外诚实，牵引着吴世勋骨节分明的大手放在自己水蜜桃似的臀瓣上，无声的引导着他给自己揉揉捏捏，手感极好，仿佛一碰就会冒出汁儿来。

这场性事以张艺兴哭到声音嘶哑，大汗淋漓的和吴世勋抱在一起作为结束，吴世勋亲吻兔兔汗湿的鬓角和发烫的脸颊，不轻不重的一巴掌拍在了张艺兴被揉捏的变成了粉红色的臀瓣上，他甚至都能感受到柔软的半球随着手掌轻轻弹跳了一下，张艺兴肌肉本能的收缩，抬起头来埋怨的看着他。

“肌肉收缩，利于受孕”

吴教授满口胡话，小兔子半信半疑，叫人带他去洗澡，却舍不得吴世勋从他体内退出来，磨蹭了几下又肿胀起来，被吴教授按在浴室再一次吃干抹净，口中还念念有词说重复配种，受孕率显著提高。

吴世勋教授熬了一个通宵做实验，最终连夜递交了科研报告结果，并获得了喜人的成绩。

1.兔类生性敏感，假孕不仅见诸于母兔中，种兔中也不乏此类现象。

2.假孕的种兔会衔带有主人气味的衣物做窝，具有一定攻击性，这时需主人加倍细心与耐心。

3.种兔假孕会出现泌乳、私处充血肿胀发红等现象，这时应及时进行疏导与配种。

4.配种后应轻拍种兔的臀部，肌肉收缩，以利受孕，为了提高受胎率，可在1~2小时后复配一次。

5.兔类情绪敏感，发情期间及前后尤为粘人，此时主人应尽可能多呵护，提供爱抚与关怀，提升种兔的安全感。

 

The End.


End file.
